


Brainwashed

by DigiArt_Studios



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiArt_Studios/pseuds/DigiArt_Studios
Summary: Pennywise brainwashes Stanley.





	Brainwashed

Everybody was shouting, Richie ran up to Eddie (who was sitting in the cold, dirty floor with a broken arm and was surrounded by Stuttering Bill and Mike), Beverly had her hands over her mouth, leaning against the wall, shocked with what she just did. Pennywise's soft wail filled the room, blood floating from where the "spear" had impaled him. Ben had pressed himself against the wall, trying to avoid the taelus.

Then there was Stan. He just stared at Pennywise. He stared at the floating blood in horror. All he could see was the taelus. Everything else was a black void. Everyone's screams were muffled like they were in a different room, but he could hear Pennywise's growls clearly. He was shaking with fear.

 _"Stan. . ."_  Stan flinched at a deep voice, it sounded quiet and disturbing. He looked around. Still nothing but darkness. He could hear Eddie's muffled scream and a muffled bone crack.

 _"Stan. . ."_  The voice repeated. Out of fear  (and instinct), Stan whimpered, "W-What?"

"STAN!" The black void started to crack like glass. When the cracks met up they would fall and be replaced with the house. Mike was the one who had yelled his name.

"COME ON WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Mike shouted. Stan looked around, Pennywise was nowhere to be seen and the Losers were nowhere to be seen (except for Mike, who was poking his head  through the door that was leading out of the kitchen and into the main room). Stan snapped out of his weird trance and started running out.

"COME ON!" Mike shouted, running out of the front door, Stan was just one foot away. He could see the sunlight pouring in the doorway, illuminating the cobwebs and cracks of the house, Eddie holding his arm and glaring at Richie, Bill trying to calm Bev down, Ben holding a large gash on his stomach that caused blood to run through his fingers, and Mike who quickly ran down the porch.

The door seemed to move farther from Stan like it was playing tag and Stan was it. "NO!'" Stan shouted, and the door slammed shut. "STAN!" Everybody shouted. Stan could hear them fumbling with the doorknob, desperately trying to open it.

Stan shivered and then heard it. It was a quiet nursery rhyme. A very old one.

_"Oranges and lemons said the bells of St. Clements._   
_You owe me five farthlings, said the bells of New Martins._   
_When will you pay me, sing the Bells of Old Bailey._   
_When I grow rich, say the bells of Shoreditch."_

Stan felt as he had no control over his body, like a ghost or demon was possessing him and forcing him to look backward to where he heard the sound. There was a balloon. It was a blue balloon with the words, _"You have no friends."_  imprinted on it.

"No. . ." He quietly said.

The void swallowed him up again. There was nothing but the balloon. "STAN!" He could barely understand his friends calling him. It was so muffled, so distant.

_"Here come the candle to light you to bed."_

The nursery rhyme was coming from behind him now. He whirled around in suprise, to be greeted by a real balloon. _"They forced you to come here, when you didn't want to."_

"No!" Stan shouted, grabbing his head, refusing to accept what's happening.

"STAN!" The shouting cries of his "friends" grew more distant and more muffled.

_"And here come the chopper. . ."_

He had no control. Something pulled his head to the right, forcing him to gaze upon a yellow balloon with the words, _"They showed you the picture album when you didn't want to! They brought you here! What about the Smoke Hole?! ARE THEY REALLY FRIENDS?"_

"NO! STOP!" Stan screamed, falling to his knees. He couldn't even hear his friends screaming his name.

_**"TO CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD"** _

Each balloon popped one by one. Stan flinching each time when the loud sound popped out of nowhere. When everything was silent, Stan slowly looked up. Tons of balloons. Hundreds. All different colors with the same words imprinted on them:

_**"THEY AREN'T FRIENDS ALL THEY'VE DONE IS TORTURE YOU THIS IS SUMMER YOU NEED TO HAVE FUN COME JOIN ME SO YOU CAN HAVE FUN"** _

They all popped. Stan started to scream in fear. After all the balloons popped, Pennywise stood there. He stood in silence, the spear was still through his head with the floating blood. He stared at Stan with a hypnotic gaze until he shut up. Stan was now silent, he shook with fear.

Pennywise growled, causing Stan to shake even more. Pennywise slowly lifted his hand to the spear, gripped it, then ripped it out of his head with one yank. Stan flinched. He wanted to run away, but it felt like something was keeping him down.

The taelus slowly walked over to Stan, the spear was still in his hands. Stan closed his eyes tightly and waited for a spear to go through his skull.

. . . Nothing. He opened one eye and saw Pennywise, who was less then and foot away from him, holding the spear in front of Stan. Like he was giving it to him.

_"They forced you to come here even when you didn't want to."_

Stan stared at the spear.

_"They showed you that picture album, forced you to come here, make you breathe the smoke in the smoke hole."_

Pennywise glared at him. It was a glare that said, "Take it or die".

_"You don't like them that much do you? You don't even matter that much in their little group. They only keep you because you're bullied by Henry. And because 7 is the magic number."_

It was true. They needed 7 people that they could trust, 7 people who were close friends to beat Pennywise. It really was the magic number.

_"You would just kill yourself trying to kill me with them. Join me and live. Don't you want revenge?"_

Stan hesitantly reached for the spear. His mind seemed staticy. He couldn't remember much of the good times he had with them, only the bad times.

He couldn't remember building the club house, the dam, not the good moments of the Smoke Hole, not that little jungle fantasty the big group had when adventuring to the dump, not anything. He couldn't remember them being kids and having fun, despite what was happening.

All he could remember was the projector, the rock fight and getting hit and scratched by the rocks because * _they_ * forced him to, breathing in all the smoke and killing his lungs (he was first one out which was embarrassing because * _Eddie_ * lasted longer), and that they did force him to come here.

He grabbed the spear. Pennywise smiled and walked away without a word. Stan held the bloody spear in his hand. The void started to crack away again, and he was in the house again.

"STAN!" He flinched at a loud * _bam!_ * and a shout of his name. They were still calling his name, but now they were trying to break the door down. He looked down at the spear.

_"Kill them. Kill them and get revenge."_

Even though the Losers were all different from eachother, Stan was still the odd one out. The strange sense of humor, always refusing to do stuff, and just not really getting along as well as everybody else. Stan faced the door, gripping the spear and holding it close. He could swear he heard Pennywise's laughter faintly.

The door burst open, and Richie fell onto the floor. He groaned in pain and rubbed his arm and looked up to see Stan. "Stan the Man!' He shouted, a very happy smile appearing on his face. The rest of the Losers Club came in and then noticed the spear in his hand. Nobody questioned it. They all just thought that he had grabbed it for protection. But something still didn't feel right.

"Thank Guh-God you-you're ok-ka-kay!" Bill said, causing Stan to cringe slightly when he stuttered. Stan was silent in response. It created a bit of an awkward tension.

"So. . . We can get out of here Stan," Richie blurted out, causing Stan to look in his direction.

_"The Smoke Hole, The Photo Album, This House, The Rockfight."_

Within 2 seconds, Stan had thrown the spear into Richie's leg and blood started to leak out of Richie's leg and he screamed in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Eddie screamed, jumping backwards.

"STAN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Beverly yelled at Stan, confused and afraid. Bill ran to Richie, along with Mike and Ben, they tried to yank out the spear. "NO LEAVE IT IN!" Eddie yelled, running to them. "WHY?! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Richie screamed, and tried to yank it out, but failed. "IDIOT THAT PLUGS THE HOLE SO YOU DON'T DIE OF BLOOD LOSS!" Eddie shouted.

Richie was shaking and breathing heavily. "We nuh-need to geh-get Richie ou-out of he-here," Bill said. Eddie, Mike, and Ben looked at him. "GET THIS DAHM THING OUT OF MY LEEEGGGG!" Richie screamed loudly, not giving a shit about what Eddie said. "After we get you out of here," Ben said. "What about Stan?" Mike asked, helping Richie up.

"I-I duh-duh-don't kno-know," Bill said.

Ben grabbed Richie's arm, Mike grabbed the other, and Bill and Eddie also helped him outside. Richie immeadiatly fell onto his knees and winced at the pain. "GET IT OUT!" He screamed. "Okay!" Eddie said and grabbed it. "What about the blood loss thing?" Mike asked. "Someone take off their shirt. We'll use it to cover the thing until we can actually get something." Eddie said.

Everybody was quiet, until Mike took off his shirt and handed it them. "You owe me. This makes me very uncomfortable," Mike said. Eddie nodded and ripped out the spear. Richie screamed loudly, and the gash from the spear became a waterfall of blood. Eddie took the shirt and quickly wrapped it around the gash.

"Me and Muh-Mike will keep wa-watch," Bill said. Mike nodded.

"Stan what's wrong with you?!" Beverly shouted at Stan.

Stan didn't have any emotions on his face. He looked dead. He didn't even answer. "Stan!" She shouted again. She could remember when they were trying to pick who was going to keep watch when they were about to enter the Smoke Hole. They were picking matches and seeing which one had the burned end. Whenever they took a match from her, each one said, "I love you Beverly."

Tears were welling up in her eyes. Stan stared at her, still silent.

_"They aren't your friends."_

Stan pulled his arm back and punched her in her stomach with full force, knocking all the air out of her. She fell down, trying to find words and air. She opened her mouth to say something, but then Stan slapped her across her face, leaving a large red mark. What he was doing, reminded her of her father. He would beat her. (I know he would do other things, but just no)

The tears rolled down her face, and she opened her mouth again to call for help. "Die, you slut." Stan quietly said, not even realizing he was talking as he punched her in her throat. She gasped, choking and gasping trying to find air and in that moment, Stan pushed her to the ground. "DIE!" He shouted loudly raising his foot and he was about to stomp on her throat. He was interrupted by Ben roaring and tackling him to the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted. Stan struggled to get up, but Ben was twice his size (and weight).

"Bev!" Eddie shouted and ran to her. She was on her back, still gasping and in shock and pain. Without thinking, he grabbed his inhaler and stuck it in her mouth and triggered it. She immeadiatly perked up, coughing a bit and taking another gasp.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked, looking at Eddie.

"My asthma medicine. AKA, tap water."

She wasn't in the mood to laugh, not even snicker. "GET OFF ME FATASS!" They heard Stan yell, and saw that Ben still had Stan on the ground. _"He sounds like Henry. . ."_  Eddie thought, then shivered at the thought. He helped Beverly up. "Ben! Come on! We need to leave * _now_ *!" Eddie shouted. Ben got off of Stan fast enough to where Stan couldn't grab him. They charged out of the house and immediately closed the door behind them.

Right after, Bev, Eddie, and Ben slammed their bodies against the door to keep Stan from getting out. They could hear him pounding on the door. They were all breathing heavily. "What happened?" Mike asked.

"We'll tell you later. Get on your bikes," Bev said. Bill helped Richie get to Silver. "Ah, ow", Richie quietly said, as Bill helped him onto the massive bike. Bill hopped onto Silver and waited for everybody else. Mike got onto his. Bill and Richie waited on Silver, Mike waited on his bike, Bev quickly ran to her bike got on it, and Eddie did the same. They were all waiting for Ben.

Ben took a deep breath and sprinted for his bike. By the time he had gotten on it, Stan burst out the door.

"HI-YO SILVER AWAAAAYYY!" Bill shouted at the top of his lungs, and Bill and Richie zoomed away on the bike with the rest of the Losers Club following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
